<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>7 Days by Belladhonna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222691">7 Days</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladhonna/pseuds/Belladhonna'>Belladhonna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Character Death, Father/Son Incest, Fear, Incest, M/M, Multiple Personalities, Nightmares, Schizophrenia, Starker7DaysHalloween, Terror, Underage Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:29:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladhonna/pseuds/Belladhonna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aporte al evento 7 Days para Halloween. Como el título lo dice una semana llena de relatos Starker / Rhodley de terror y no tanto terror.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Día I; Pesadilla</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Cuando el miedo circunda alrededor de la medula, los sentidos se agudizan como la sexta cuerda de la guitarra, y chillan con un pitido invertido que proviene de su propia cabeza y solo se esparcía sobre la coronilla.</p><p>Peter no quería estar ahí para nada, y muy seguramente tampoco debería, el debería estar en casa disfrutando de la cama King size aguardando por su ajetreado marido y respirando su aroma de la almohada para saturarse y sentir que no lo extrañaba demasiado. Tampoco sabía porque estaba ahí, bueno, él sabía mejor que todos que su memoria no era excepcionalmente funcional, pero eso no le detenía para recordar algunos atisbos en determinados momentos. Los exámenes, por ejemplo, conociéndose, los resolvía por pura lógica, y aunque, decíamos, Peter podía recordar así sea un 10% de ciertas cosas, hoy no, ni una pizza, ni un fragmento atravesado en su sistema.</p><p>Si le preguntaban, su mente se emblanquecía, y probablemente fuera bueno para darle mil vueltas a su cerebro antes de decir alguna bobería para sacarse del embrollo de como llego ahí, sin embargo, ahora no le podía importar menos, no debía estar ahí claro que no, pero alguna parte suya le decía que, tenía que, que era un error emocional, pero no a futuro.</p><p>Respiró, el temblor de su propio corazón no le permitían escuchar del todo tras la puerta, era crocante en su martillo y sonaba como el allegretto musical antes de que el protagonista de la película se tope con el horrible fantasma que quiere matarlo sabrá dios por qué. Bueno, por lo menos sabía que detrás de la puerta no había ningún monstruo, al menos no uno con enormes dientes, ojos saltones y piel de alabastro, ni un gran sujeto con un cuchillo para perseguirlo o un ex novio tóxico. No moriría de esa forma, tal vez si, tal vez se quedara con la garganta desgarrada, tal vez no pudiera moverse en una semana, pero no sería por alguna de esas razones y no sabía si era bueno o malo pero lamentaba que así fueran las cosas.</p><p>Se quedó colgado de la perilla de la puerta, sin hacer ruido para pasar saliva y tragarse los nervios tanto como el miedo se lo había tragado a él, dejándolo dentro del esqueleto, o eso sentía por el frío que quemaba en la raíz de sus huesos. No fue la mejor estrategia, porque ya tenía la boca seca y ahora la tenía más, era una jodida sensación horrible y áspera en la extensión desértica de su lengua.</p><p>Mascó el interior esponjoso y marchito de su mejilla, le dolía la mandíbula de tanto apretar así que necesitaba apaciguarse un poco o se fracturaría los dientes. Sentía que se ahogaba mientras más se concentraba en relajar la respiración, una enorme bola de pelos taponando su garganta. Debía calmarse, no concentrado en el amargor debajo de ese musculo tibio.</p><p>Apretó un puño contra la orilla de su chaqueta, impidiendo incrustarse las uñas de la inquietud, y tratando desesperadamente de buscar donde meter su cabeza para dejar de pensar en las oleadas de miedo y dolor que se turnaban para manifestarse como una fea punzada en el pecho, en el eje de sus costillas por dentro de las nervaduras sobresaltadas que le estaban palpitando de solo imaginar...</p><p>Trituró los dientes de todos modos unos contra otros para calmar su ansiedad. Tenía dos opciones, abrir la puerta y probablemente ver lo peor de su vida o irse de ahí, vivir normal pero nunca estar tranquilo. Bueno, el siempre se las arreglaba para meterse en problemas, para tomar malas decisiones, para hacer lo que probablemente acarrearía consecuencias y no de las buenas.</p><p>Y casi siempre terminaba arrepintiéndose, no obstante, hoy era un encomendado a Dios que tenía fe en toda una historia de años, que creía en los pétalos de rosa y las cenas románticas, había pasado por tantas cosas que lo verdaderamente absurdo era pensar que no lo conocía, que fue demasiado engañado para no darse cuenta y que fue tratado como un crédulo ingenuo por años.</p><p>No tenía armas con que defenderse, porque esperaba muy dentro no necesitarlas, que lo que hubiera detrás de la puerta solo fuera la monotonía del trabajo y no la manifestación vivida de su paranoia o si no, no sabría que hacer consigo mismo, a donde ir, donde correr, donde ocultarse, de que forma, el tiempo. No sabía, tenía demasiada confianza en si mismo y en él como para haberlo pensado o ponerse a planear ahora, simplemente porque en primera no tenía motivos para estar ahí más que una especie de resentimiento, mirando cosas donde posiblemente se trataba de nada, y él, empedernido inseguro y mierdilla vacilante, prefería pensar lo peor. Era joven, no era una gran excusa pero le funcionaba para sentirse menos horrible consigo.</p><p>Vació todo el aire por las ranuras de sus dientes titiritando, y frotó su palma para limpiar el exceso de sudor acumulado en las hendiduras de sus palmas trémulas en sintonía con sus pies. Se volvió a llenar de oxígeno y de lo que él quería fuera valor pero resultó infructífero cuando estaba muy alterado por el miedo, las ansias, la desesperación así pues, solo el oxigeno alcanzó a hacerle efecto antes de levantar su húmeda mano y presenciar la tirantez rígida de sus articulaciones cuando presionó un botón, y luego el otro, lento para no flaquear y equivocarse. Dudo mil veces en el proceso, curioso porque el código de esa habitación era de los que mas usaba pero no estaba para sentirse seguro de nada.</p><p>Cuando apretó el ultimo botón, rezó en silencio que fuera equivocado, que, ¡Opps! No lo recordaba, que fuera una señal para arrastrar los pies de vuelta a casa, pero nada de eso paso, porque la puerta de fino cristal se desbloqueó y él supo que ya había llegado muy lejos como para retroceder, tenía que tomarla y empujar para exponer esa cosa decisiva y saboteadora de coraje.</p><p>Arrojó la puerta suavemente hacia el interior, con sus palmas frías, y el forcejeo errático de su respiración se pronunció con el sentimiento demoledor de asfixia, el retortijón en su estomago y las ganas de salir corriendo con su cuerpo hecho puré.</p><p>Una vez más, oró en silencio, prometió ser bueno si nada atropellaba su buen juicio y pese a que Dios siempre estaba con los feligreses, Peter levantó la vista, pasaron varios segundos para engullir la imagen, pero cuando enfocó todo, cuando fue abandonado, cuando no pudo dar un paso mas y se atragantó al punto de las nauseas con el panorama, sofocado, todo se oscureció de manera que quedó sobrecogido entre el dolor y la furia.</p><p>Todo él se atirantó al punto del grito, sintió como una bala atravesándole la mente, y pensó que algo había dejado de funcionar, no recordaba como correr, como dejar de llorar, como dejar de estrangular su garganta con la contracción de la angustia. No sabía como dejar de mirar, como empezar a gritar, como ir a golpear porque en cuanto fue enormemente consciente de que no estaba ciego, su corazón estalló en cientos de frágiles pedazos, regados por el hueco de su cascarón abandonado y rasgando sus tripas mientras bajaban.</p><p>Sus ojos hicieron conexión con Tony, pero su esposo estaba demasiado distraído para prestarle atención a la forma en la que Peter se estaba rompiendo y la piel se le despegaba mientras una palabra resonaba en su cabeza a cada rebote. La sangre se le congeló, astilló sus músculos por dentro y las ganas de vomitar lo inundaron mientras sentía la mucosa acumularse en su nariz.</p><p>No sabía si justo ahora lo que más le dolía era lo que veía o la forma en la que a Tony no le importaba en absoluto, mirando intermitentemente hacía él, y devolviendo la vista a su lugar de trabajo para molturar sus huesos con indiferencia.</p><p>Peter se tambaleó, quizá literal, quizá metafórico, no estaba en sus cinco sentidos o quizá si, escuchaba, probaba, olía, veía y sentía todo, de forma grotesca y despiadada pero, al mismo tiempo no era consiente de algo que no fuera su esposo follandose a Quentin Beck.</p><p>Peter se dio en reversa, tenía que enfrentarlo, esto tenía que ser una jodida broma.</p><p>Miró el titubeante piso de gravilla fina, tenía los zapatos empolvados y a lado suyo había un martillo de los que Tony usaba para sus autos, era largo por el mango de madera clara y no era tan grande pero tenía ese color plateado que pesaba, eran necesarios, era el mismo que Quentin, ese hombre falleciente sobre la mesa donde una noche antes Tony le había hecho el amor, abierto de piernas mientras se aferraba al metal, había usado para reparar algo relacionado con su proyecto.</p><p>Se reflejó en el metal, en la plata laminada y se vio horrible, su nariz refunfuñó exponiendo la poca capacidad para retener las lágrimas y cuando tomó el martillo ya era demasiado tarde, se sintió iracundo y desorientado, tenía los puños blancos ansiando tocar algo, un hueso para romper, pero no sucedió, vio todo borroso, todo rojo, la cabeza le dolió hasta el encéfalo y de ahí a todo su cuerpo.</p><p>No supo reaccionar, hoy era el día de tomar jodidas malas decisiones, así que cuando golpeó el cráneo de Tony, no supo si era él o el personaje reprimido que ataba famélico de venganza y borracho de pena, pero le dio duro que el sonido ensordecedor casi lo dejó temblando y cuando pudo reaccionar, cuando todo fue silencio, estaba sucio y le ardían los ojos, súbitamente la sangre escaló hasta su cariz y de ahí a la cabeza para intensificar la cefalea.</p><p>Retrocedió, miró a todos lados. No había nada. Cerró los ojos un segundo, terminando de ser miserable para llorar y cuando los abrió...</p><p>Cuando los abrió tenía las cobijas enrolladas en la cadera, estaban calientes pese a que el clima era frío en la oscuridad de su habitación.</p><p>Rastreó su cuarto sintiendo las punzadas todavía incrustadas en su pecho, y poco a poco su respiración fue diluyéndose mientras iba reconociendo su espacio, sus almohadas, sus sábanas, su colchón King Size. Se encogió en su sitio escondiendo la cara entre sus manos, frotando encima de su piel sudorosa, y luego llevándolas a su cabello para tirar angustiado.</p><p>Tony estaba ahí, dispuesto al descanso y a las respiraciones quedas, se rio como un maniático apesadumbrado viendo su situación, solo fue una maldita pesadilla, así que suspiró, pese que los rastros hediondos y vivificados seguían latiendo debajo de su sangre.</p><p>Ahora podría acostarse, podría olvidarse de que se sentía como una jodida mierda que se lastima a si misma, seguía temblando pero que importaba, tenía todo a la máxima potencia, el miedo, la inquietud, la ira y el desconsuelo después de la decepción, las secuelas, las imágenes seguían reproduciéndose, como un cuarto de espejos, no encontraría la salida si no se concentraba, no obstante no podía estando hecho ese amasijos de nervios.</p><p>Contempló las facciones relajadas de Tony, y aunque era cruel considerando que eran la 3 am, o esa era la hora marcaba el reloj en la mesa de noche, a lado de esa fotografía que tenían juntos, de todos modos, creyéndose eso de en las buena y en las malas, lo removió agitado con el exabrupto que no se podía borrar desde que se despertó.</p><p>— Tony — murmuró halando de su brazo, y montándose en su cadera cuando no funcionó. Todavía tenía la piel de gallina, era ahorro le pero no debía prestarle ya tanta atención. Llevaban 3 años de matrimonio, sabía de su sueño pesado, que se mantenía despierto hasta las 1:30 trabajando en sus juguetes e iba a la cama a abrazarlo por la cintura unos minutos después de que no podía con el peso de su cuerpo.</p><p>— Mmm — gimió adormilado — ¿Qué sucede bebé? — Peter pensó, y podría decirle que tuvo una pesadilla, pero mierda que no era tan fuerte como para que Tony se pusiera sentimental, porque en cuanto lo abrazara, se echaría a llorar.</p><p>— Y-yo... — observó en descenso y decidió. Comenzó a restregarse contra Tony, no estaba duro, y en cualquier caso su esposo lo notaría de inmediato, pero tenía confianza en que el sueño y la somnolencia nocturna fuera suficiente para no verse delatado — soñé contigo — se esforzó por no romper su voz — y-y... uhg, estoy caliente papi</p><p>Tony se removió, le diría no a muchas cosas pero no al sexo, no perdió tiempo, solo se dio sus segundos para espabilar, tallándose las pestañas antes de ponerse encima de Peter para frotar sus dos pollas juntas. El roce fue duro y adusto y Peter ni siquiera estaba seguro de querer hacerlo, estaba en el dolor pero lo necesitaba, necesitaba recordarse que Tony lo amaba a él y solo a él</p><p>Se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su camisa rápidamente, aprovechando que el ojo de Tony no se había acostumbrado del todo a la oscuridad, sorbiendo por la nariz, solo fue una maldita pesadilla, como el día anterior y el anterior a ese. Miró hacia el techo y el vacío le dio un escalofrío, pero se concentró en el calor de su esposo y la fricción, aunque no pudiera asentarlos bien.</p><p>Tony jadeó encima suyo, y después de un rato, se dio cuenta de que él no lo había hecho, entonces forzó un chillido de placer, se sintió mal por ello, porque realmente la candencia era disfrutable, y su marido estaba dando todo de si, pero todo seguía tan fresco, el sentimiento de posesividad poco a poco fue reemplazando la desazón y en el momento en el que Tony bisbiseó "Bebé" le pidió que dijera su nombre, alto. Vio la confusión porque en general, su esposo sabía que Peter prefería los motes cariñosos, pero ocupaba oírlo.</p><p>— Peter... — dijo y el chico se abrazó a su espalda. Eso, su nombre, no el de alguien más, no el de Quentin Beck, el suyo.</p><p>Peter arqueó la espalda y entonces sintió los líquidos de Tony chapoteando sobre su sonrosada polla.</p><p>Le sonrió antes de besarlo, cuando su marido lamió uno de sus pezones con el letargo post orgásmico y por primera vez lo disfrutó a cabalidad, la saliva en su erecta protuberancia excitada, era un gusto culposo. Suspiró feliz, más reconfortado de lo que alguna vez se imaginó que hacer el amor lograría, y Tony se dio la vuelta.</p><p>— Sexo a media noche, me gusta — mencionó Tony luego de terminar.</p><p>Peter se rio, ladeando la cabeza, recordando brevemente que no había tomado su medicina por la mañana.</p><p>— Si, no creo que mañana pienses lo mismo</p><p>— Quizá, tengo que levantarme temprano — dijo Tony, acomodándose en la cama, y besándole los nudillos a Peter.</p><p>— Cierto ¿6 am? — preguntó moviéndose a la orilla para ir a la cocina.</p><p>— Si, aunque no creo que Quentin se enoje si lo dejo esperando sobre la mesa del laboratorio</p><p>La columna de Peter se crispó, y su estómago sufrió un calambre, volviendo a su sueño por un agotador segundo. No le quiso dar hilo y solo se coacciono a si mismo a elevar una sonrisa endurecida antes de salir de la cama.</p><p>Se puso las pantuflas y abrió la puerta arrastrándose sin la necesidad de cuidar el silencio porque su marido ya estaba despierto. Atravesó el corredor y se acercó al grifo y el agua corrió susurrante y queda al interior del vaso de cristal, todavía tenía la boca seca a pesar de los besos y tenía piel muerta, agradecía ya tenerse la suficiente confianza para no acomplejarse por eso.</p><p>Bebió un pequeño trago, y luego no se detuvo hasta que el vaso estuvo vacío y él tuvo que respirar, luego escudriñó la caja de aripiprazol en la mesa, y con fastidio se dio cuenta que no se la había tomado, y ahora estaba medio lleno para ingerir otro vaso de agua. Suspiró, tomó una y tratando de que no le de indigestión la hizo pasar por su esófago.</p><p>Dejó el vaso ahí, en la mañana también le daba ser y no quería ensuciar otro. Apagó la luz, no la ocupaba, conocía su casa, sabía dónde estaba el estante y dónde debía girar, la memoria se había quedado gravada en sus pies desde que hacía un año no paraba de tener pesadillas, era casi un ritual salir por un vaso de agua y regresar a la cama.</p><p>Llegó a su habitación, y usualmente no se detendría para abrir la puerta, continuaría su camino para intentar dormir, cerrando los ojos después de unos diez minutos y pensar que después sería un día distinto.</p><p>Sin embargo, se detuvo en el marco, con la mano enroscada, miró a lado de su mueble, observó sintiendo la sangre cristalizándose, sus articulaciones sufrieron un tirón y brilló su reflejo encima de ese metal sólido y duro que alguna vez en su elaboración seguramente fue espeso, pero brilló, boca abajo, con el mago largo de madera clara y ese color plateado que pesaba. Peter vio las formas, las estudió intrigado, el metal que no debería estar ahí sino en el taller. O quizá era ahí donde pertenecía. Miró a un lado, se preguntó un millón de cosas y pensó que todo era un corto circuito, era el simple martillo que compartían para la casa. Quizá inconscientemente lo grabó y termino haciéndolo un mal sueño, no sabía.</p><p>Respiró, sacudiendo su cabeza, se estaba haciendo líos él solo y era lo que menos ocupaba luego de esa noche fatídica en exceso, sonrió más genuinamente de todo lo que estaba pasando, igual le preguntaría a su marido para estar mas tranquilo, quizá y él lo había traído del laboratorio, o se lo había llevado por demasiado tiempo.</p><p>Todo tenía una explicación, irguió su espalda, deshaciéndose de todo lo vano y rascándose detrás de la oreja con esas uñas recortadas, también se frotó la nariz, más tarde la limpiaría.</p><p>Giró la perilla dispuesto a encontrar esas mismas repuestas, no obstante, cuando la abrió, no había nadie en su pequeña cama individual y esa foto era inexistente.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Día II; Manicomio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Entonces las luces estaban desfiguradas, pero apuntaban hacia el espectáculo central, de vuelta y no de venida, sobre su columna y las herramientas de trabajo.</p><p>Estaba enmarcado por unas paredes e le parecían marronea, saboreando la sapidez que encontraba si despostillaba su vista.</p><p>A sus alrededores, había una profunda oscuridad a la que debía de ser conformista, las luces podridas no daban para más, pero tenía un público, uno que no podía ver pero quería creer que ahí estaba. De otra forma, como iba a burlarse en sus caras cuando todo funcionara.</p><p>Miró como queriendo contemplar a lo largo de esa espesura, la luz resaltaba el polvo, volviéndola una manta blanca y borrosa. Lo importante no era verlos después de todo, lo importante era que lo vieran a él, y así sería.</p><p>Vio el material sobre las servilletas, y al fondo la camilla ¿Quién mejor que el para arreglarlo? El medico Stark no pudo, pese a haberlo prometido, pero tomar esas horribles pastillas había sido un suplicio y estaba convencido de que había otra manera de terminar con ello, solo que la ciencia era una mojigata.</p><p>Se puso los guantes de latex, olían a hospital, pero no un hospital como el suyo, sino uno de esa gente rica que no puede la vida, incluso le dio asco colocárselos, pero era ante todo responsable.</p><p>Suspiró, balanceando su peso casi con alegría, era su primer caso y no lo podía hachar a perder, tarareando algo que no reconocía, un sonido aleatorio que no tenía origen ni razón, pero brotaba a la par de lo que era capaz de sentir.</p><p>Se acercó bailoteando todavía, con pies ligeros y firmeza desechada, era poco practico para lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero un buen científico no se caracterizaba por la felicidad remilgando sus movimientos antes de abocarse a su tarea.</p><p>— Buenos días — murmuró, cuando estuvo sobre el filo de la camilla, con una sonrisa de las que les hacia a los niños en la calle para no parecer mal educado con las madres — esto esta a punto de comenzar — le dijo al paciente, que era joven y parecía una cría de gatito, con enormes ojos de bambi y una espuma de cabello castaño como para enterrar la mano ahí — esto esta a punto comenzar — puntualizó acercando la charola — pero creo que es mi deber ponerte al tanto de que no voy a utilizar anestesia.</p><p>El paciente resopló pesado, y él no lo culparía, el dolor era una de las causas de miedo hoy en día, así que estaba comprendiéndolo porque no sería tan malo como para mostrarse apático. En su lugar, acaricio cariñosamente su cabeza como lo hacía con la mascota del hospital, sin sentir la suavidad pero imaginándola.</p><p>— Así que sentirás un leve rasguño — el muchacho tembló bajo su tacto, bajo la luz parpadeante que le apuntaba a la cara y bajo sus palabras — debes entender, debemos de tener tu cerebro funcionando — le dio una pequeña caricia en la nariz que hasta pudo parecer afectuosa, sin embargo, el chico gimió inconforme — de otra forma ¿Cómo sabremos quien se queda y quien se va?</p><p>El paciente, emitió varios débiles resuellos vibrantes, sabía que le estaría gritando que se detuviera, ese era el problema con los enfermos, no veían mas allá, eran egocéntricos y débiles, pero por suerte él no, él no era de mente cerrada, era precavido y sagaz, así que no dudó en ponerle una mordaza en la boca, eso haría las cosas mas fáciles.</p><p>— Tranquilo — consoló arrulladoramente, viendo sus ojos enrrojecidos y sus puños endurecidos — dejara una pequeña cicatriz, pero con un buen flequillo puedes cubrirla</p><p>El tiempo de teorías y analgésicos había terminado. Era buen momento de probar la hipótesis, de la experimentación, de darle fin a lo que no una sino miles de cuerpos cargaban fatigados cada día.</p><p>El anfiteatro estaba repleto, nadie confiaba en su mano ni su obra, pese a las noches de investigación y de que genuinamente podía funcionar, sabía que tenían las narices ahí metidas para verlo fallar, pero él no les daría el placer, no era tan piadoso y no era tan mediocre. Otros también esperaban el tropiezo, el que nunca llegaría, pero era buen doctor y anotaban las técnicas, otros no eran tan malos, estaban ahí por lo menos par aprender algo.</p><p>Tomó la cabeza del crio, sosteniéndola con fuerza contra la pared de la camilla, mientras predeciblemente comenzaba a forcejear, removiéndose dentro de los grilletes y las ataduras que equilibraban su cuerpo para el procedimiento, el brío de sus movimientos pudo haberlo hecho retroceder, pero había elegido las mejores correas y sabía que de ahí no iba a poder salir hasta que terminara.</p><p>Indudablemente comenzó a llorar. Pff cobarde como una gallina, técnicamente se lo esperaba de él, era el más débil de los dos, era el que acompañaba viejecitas a cruzar la calle, el que alimentaba perritos, lloraba con el rey león, le tenía miedo a las agujas y se conmovía con facilidad. Era el que tenía el corazón, y por ende, el que en definitiva no podría hacerlos sobrevivir en un mundo tan pútrido.</p><p>Pero ello se podía arreglar, por algo estaban ahí, para curarlo, mejorarlo y perfeccionarlo.</p><p>Un grito se encajó en su garganta como un bisturí y le recorrió la tráquea, causando un sonido ahogado y puntiagudo que no podía salir en su totalidad, pero sonaba a un perro callejero con hambre, uno maltratado al que golpean y hace lo posible por caminar con una sola pata.</p><p>Ya no era tiempo de tranquilizantes, los placebos ya no le hacían efecto y debía terminar, hacer esto por él, por Peter y en el nombre la ciencia y todos los que se burlaron de ella.</p><p>Ya no era tiempo de cobardías, era momento de agarrar el bisturí, ser irreflexivo como era y sostener la cabeza de Peter, del pobre ingenuo que decía que las lobotomías no servían para nada, pero el publico esperaba, la corte estaba fuera, la navaja en su mano y el paciente a la espera.</p><p>La camilla se removió debajo de Peter y junto a sus piernas, ya pasaría, era hora.</p><p>El filo del metal platinado bailó encima de las pupilas enrrojecida del chico, le dejó mirarlo, que su mente entrara en calor antes de hacer un procedimiento tan escabroso, ponerlo al cien por ciento para que todo fuera correcto y esa sonrosada masa detrás de su cráneo estuviera ya permeada del muchacho enclenque y blando.</p><p>Los ojos de chico se empañaron, y hubiera sentido lastima, hubiera bajado a decirle que se arrepentía y que podrían viviera bien los dos, no obstante, no bastaba más que un embujon, la desgarradura, y él no era seguidor de buenas o malas ideas, no existían, no en ese momento, con la masa suave y lista para disesccionar por partes su lado funcional y su lado sentimental, era su obra maestra y aunque había tontos que estaban en contra, el fin justificaba los medios, los demás serían mejores, los demás vivirían en paz.</p><p>Entonces el intercomunicador crujió en su oído. La voz de Felicia lo alertó, era histérica y trabada pero de un grito la hizo hablar. El director, dijo ella.</p><p>Entonces, todos sus compañeros muy burlones, los pocos que se habían atrevido a ir, comenzaron a tropezar unos con otros como moscas. Eran ratas sin rumbo a las que los perseguía un ratón, y el tragando la furia, la frustración, de que llevaba tiempo buscando y finalmente, su gran obra maestra ¿La dejaría irresoluta?</p><p>¿Con que la policía eh? Esto no era una casualidad, debía ser obra de alguien y ese alguien no podía ser mas que Stark. Si, ese malnacido debía ser, no pudo ser otro. Ese medico inepto que se había ablandado recién conoció a Peter, el medico que preguntaba todos los días por él, el que le compraba las cosas que al chico le gustaban. Un soplón que solo estaba persiguiendo al chiquillo como un perro correteando la pelota. Que podría hacer su trabajo pero era un bastardo debilucho. Era ese, se había encariñado de mas con el y ahora estaba interrumpiendo todo, desmoronando su trabajo.</p><p>— ¡Parker! — le gritó esa voz con apuro, el gruñó, soltando con furia el bisturí hacia el suelo.</p><p>Todo paso muy rápido, que incluso la idea de hacer la incisión ahí fue muy prolongada antes de ver la figura de Tony apresurada para con ellos.</p><p>Stark en bata blanca, desatando el cuerpo mientras dos enfermeros mas lo retenían, su asistente ayudando la piel que en dos segundos había logrado hacer de alabastro, y un escandalo sobre preguntarle al secuestrado si estaba bien.</p><p>Lo estaba, era débil pero resistente, soportaría unos cuantos latigazos antes de morir.</p><p>Lo vio salir con palmadas en los hombros, y el estaría ardiendo en ira, en realidad, lo estaba, porque no fue hoy ni sería pronto, pero algún día, algún día lo iba a tener en el anfiteatro de nuevo, algún día podría verlo cara a cara otra vez, algún día acomodaría lo que estaba mal, algún día haría que por las noches dejara de llorar, porque saben que ese chico no pertenece a ese lugar, que el no necesita tomar la medicina, que esta condenado por su culpa, pero lo haría, y en eso momento los dos serían libre, Peter no volvería a angustiarse, y él por fin sería insuperable.</p><p>Era cuestión de tiempo, de inteligencia. Pero estaría ahí, lo volvería a ver.</p><p>***</p><p>Tony se quedó atado al interior desenfocando su mirada desdibujada hacia su propia silueta reflejada. Se mantuvo interesado, en ese cuerpo endeble que miraba con ojos huecos a un punto inerte y sólido. Y Stark sintió profunda tristeza por no ser ni hacer lo suficiente.</p><p>Escapar de una prisión es fácil, escapar de una escuela, una casa, hasta de un psiquiátrico, Peter lo había probado, tiene enormes ventanales y tragaluces, revuelve el estómago al primer vistazo, estruja y suelta con aire petulante, pero solo es un montón de rocas que ha sido sexualizado por los escritores de una forma grotesca. Pero de la mente, la mente es algo mas complejo, es uno mismo y de su ser, uno nunca puede escapar.</p><p>Él quisiera hacerlo justo ahora, quisiera apartarse, quisiera sacar solo eso que esta consciente, salir del mar de hecho fehacientes que se disparan como dardos uno a uno para hacerlo saltar cuando estaba tranquilo y estrujarle cuando era una balsa de aceite. Sabía que querer escapar de su propia vida deseando otra era muy estúpido, solo tenía una, no iba a desperdiciarla. Pero cuando el chico lo miraba desierto y vuelto un bulto desesperado, desearía estar en otro lugar.</p><p>Desearía no empujar los pies cada día a su habitación y preguntar por él, desearía no saber que es un cascaron sumergido en una vorágine de pensamientos y largos intervalos de cordura, no es una hoja marchita que no es que este perdida, es que esta cansado y lleno de ira.</p><p>Allí no había ningún paciente como él: Tony siempre se preguntaba si encontraría pronto o quizá no alguno similar, lo dudaba, siendo francos, tampoco es que quiera, pero si sucedía, si remotamente otro mirara con tanta fascinación el desayuno insípido de la mañana y se acurrucara a ver caricaturas, se había prometido ser mejor.</p><p>Peter no lanzaba sus heces ni se masturbaba en público, no hablaba solo, era diferente al hombre que tenía episodios de manía y depresión esporádicos, no era el joven que se golpeaba la cabeza contra la pared hasta sangrar, ni el hombre que cree que puede volar ni la mujer que asesinó a sus hijos. Todo lo que Peter hizo fue perder la cabeza un poco... o conseguir una, solo una, y solo ocurrió una vez.</p><p>El cuerpo de Peter no estaba desierto y le pertenecía, llegó primero y lo había habitado los primeros 17 años de su vida, pero no estaba solo, Peter a veces no era Peter. Peter era un cachorro asustado que no sabía por que estaba ahí, que quería volver a casa y ver a su tía May, que había leído su expediente médico, pero él no era violento, Peter era el muchacho que le saludaba todas las mañanas y sofocaba la desesperación contra una almohada cuando estar encerrado era muy abrumador.</p><p>No era el chico que había salido de puntillas solo sabrá Dios como y atado a un medico a la camilla en el anfiteatro dónde daban clases.</p><p>No era el tipo violento que había matado al padre de su iglesia. No era el muchacho que había asfixiado a un compañero de clase con un twinki ni el que había rebanado a su perro como sacrificio y rezado a él a pesar de los agujeros donde gordos gusanos se retorcían para comer la carne pútrida no hacían más que apestar. Ese era otro y era la causa de primera instancia por la que Peter estaba ahí.</p><p>La señora Parker había contado que comenzó como algo sutil. El otro tipo era buen actor, replicaba a Peter pero ella que había vivido con él toda su vida lo conocía demasiado bien. Peter no tenía el tic de la nariz ni usaba chaquetas de mezclilla, Peter no se expresaba mal de quien tuviese enfrente, Peter era distinto y entonces ese no podía ser su sobrino.</p><p>Un día, había dicho ella, Peter corrió endulzado luego de coger el teléfono, días antes juró haberse visto en una película, juró que cuando fue al set lo confundieron, y esa vez, juró que el tipo había aceptado verse porque eran idénticos, y ella lo hubiera creído, quizá hasta lo hubiera acompañado, sino fuera porque cuando su niño estaba hablando, tuvo el atrevimiento de levantar el teléfono de abajo, y no escuchó más que una sola voz, que se contestaba a si misma y preguntaba a la nada.</p><p>— Doctor Stark — dijo la enfermera. Todas tenían bata blanca, pero desde el incidente, y ese cuerpo pequeño envuelto en nada mas que eso, bueno, su subconsciente lo había tachado de peligroso.</p><p>Ella le entregó un folder, ahí deberían estar los resultados de el examen clínico de esa mañana, pero el rostro de Sharon era poco menos que prometedor. Deseó ni siquiera revisarlo, podría vivir siendo un ignorante y seguir trabajando con los que sufrían bipolaridad. Eso sonaba a un buen plan, sin embargo, sabía que la otra parte suya, la de corazón de gallina no se iba a resistir y terminaría husmeando entre las hojas en algún momento. Simplemente no podía interponerse en el deseo inequívoco de ser terco.</p><p>Sus manos apretaron las orillas de la carpeta, era nueva como todas las que daba la doctora, impecable y de pulcritud intacta, sin embargo, sus dígitos cosquilleaban con el anhelo de echarla a perder.</p><p>De pronto la miró, a ella, a sus brazos cruzados y la pena a través de la densa espesura de sus pestañas.</p><p>— Dímelo tu — pidió, bajando los documentos en una mano — solo...hazlo tu que esto no tendrá el mismo tacto que tu.</p><p>Ella suspiró. Volteando a todos lados. Tony veía como estaba titubeando porque todos estaban al tanto de la mierda en la que se había convertido por ese pobre chico, pero...</p><p>— Peter está experimentando lo que vulgarmente se conoce como alucinación durante el día — soltó casi de sopetón, si no fuera porque Tony estaba esperando demasiado exasperado, tamborileando la punta de su zapato contra el suelo — es algo que ocurre comúnmente en los esquizofrénicos — puntualizó, esquivando su mirada contracturada luego de escuchar lo que ya sabía y por puro masoquismo pidió.</p><p>— Tiene esquizofrenia — reafirmó, dejándose de rodeos.</p><p>— Si — hubo una pausa, Tony se giró y luego escucho a sus espadas — pero sabes que hay medicamento para eso.</p><p>— Una operación</p><p>— ¿Qué?</p><p>— Una maldita operación — repitió con diptongos rígidos — eso es lo que quiero decir doctora — no era su culpa, la medicina no era fácil — no por esto — aclaró refiriéndose a la esquizofrenia — pero, tal vez así al menos Peter pueda descansar y ...</p><p>— ¿Y si te equivocas?</p><p>— No si ponemos atención</p><p>— Tony es muy riesgoso</p><p>— Es mas riesgoso que el otro sujeto vuelva a querer practicarle una lobotomía a Keener</p><p>Sharon lo observó largo y tendido de forma aprensiva.</p><p>— Consultelo con el psiquiatra, Stark </p><p>Hizo un mohin, porque él antes era psiquiatra, no Bruce, él, él era quien se sentaba en la gran mesa para examinar los expedientes, pero perdió la cabeza...solo un poco y lo encontraron acariciando el cabello del chico, le dijeron que era poco profesional y él les lanzó su álbum a la cara, porque su muchacho solo había estado llorando toda la noche y él fue demasiado buena persona para dejarlo ahí tirado.</p><p>No le quitaron su matrícula médica, pero lo relegaron a un cargo menor y aunque amaba la médicina, a veces creía que no era tan malo, porque podía ver a Peter, cuidarlo, pese a que el chico iba y venía en varios intervalos de lucidez y cordura, cuando murmuraba "Señor Stark" todo era mejor.</p><p>Las horas pasaban, podían medicarlo y él estaba consciente, disntiguia la realidad de la falsedad, estaba contento, no soñaba con poderes de araña o extraterrestres, solo volvía a ser el chico que le gustaba ir a la escuela, pero ese lado disfuncional, el agresivo, el pragmatico, el carroño y desairado, martilleaba cada que podía, ocupaba su espequelto y se hacía dueño de su cuerpo.</p><p>Casi no veía a Peter, veía a quien sabe quién con ojos vacíos, el joven que en su lugar lo llamaba "Tony" que sonreía, era desquiciado y sucio.</p><p>Y aunque no se llevaban, aunque no podía desacerse de él, Tony lo seguía cuidando, porque sabía que muy dentro, Peter, su Peter, estaba ahí.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Decidí tomar el prompt manicomio, porque es una temática que siempre quise escribir, lo haría más extenso, más profundo, pero el tiempo no me alcanzó. Está muy inspirado en "Asylum", el primer libro de terror que leí, y en "Enemy" de mis películas favoritas.</p><p>Peter sufría de trastorno de personalidad múltiple, por cierto gg.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Día III: Campamento</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Tony tembló encima de la roca, pese a ser un hombre que tenía dos alpacas y cultivaba moras, siempre odió el exterior, no el exterior con autos, que pese a que le estresaba en formas iguales al menos no lo forzaba a subir colinas, mancharse de lodo o ser comido vivo por los mosquitos. Cuando Peter lo invitó sonaba menos divertido de lo que estaba ahora, claro, no estaba riendo, pero esta era naturalmente una de las actividades más divertidas sin la necesidad de reír o... ¿Por qué había desgastado su adolescencia en ello?</p><p>Claro, otra parte de él tenía miedo. Tener una relación a escondidas implicaba robar tiempo de donde no lo había para estar juntos, así que decir que iban por algo de leña fue una buena coartada, y aunque en líneas generales Rhodey le diría algo, lo miraría con escrutinio, rodaría los ojos porque adivinaría perfectamente lo que estaban tramando, él iba exactamente a lo mismo con Harley cuando se ofrecieron a buscar agua y algunas piedras.</p><p>A su edad, el sexo quedaba en segundo, no era precisamente lo que tendría en mente, menos en un cochino bosque al que el atolondrado de su novio lo había arrastrado, le dolieron las piernas en cuanto subieron entre el pastizal crocante, si, su cadera ya no era tan joven y tan funcional como a sus 20 años, menos desde que había comenzado a salir con Peter.</p><p>Siendo francos, también estaba muerto de miedo, no era que follar en medio del bosque fuera lo que pensó cuando Peter le sugirió aprovechar el tiempo, pero su novio tenía el libido a mil y tan pronto como estuvieron en una zona alejada del campamento y desértica, Peter lo enganchó contra el árbol para besarlo con frenesí.</p><p>Había follado en muchos lugares exóticos, lugares publico y no tan públicos, incomodos y excéntricos, no en un bosque, sin embargo, principalmente porque no había visitado uno, y aunque era conocido por no importarle una mierda las demás cosas, el lugar era demasiado abierto y debía admitir que eso lo intimidada un poco, más porque si alguien venía, si veía como Peter se retorcía encima suyo, iban a, eso mismo, descubrir a Peter y toda su pervertida relación. </p><p>No es que no quisiera presentarlo en algún momento, él y Pepper estaban esperando el tiempo preciso, tal vez en la siguiente Expo Stark o en un junta de prensa, no mientras Peter acariciaba la grieta de su trasero contra una roca fría en medio del bosque.</p><p>Peter le besó la espalda más perdido que él tal vez, porque aunque la sensación de placer era enfermante, aún tenía el oído agudizado para escuchar pisadas, animales o guardabosques. Su novio, por otro lado, estaba más preocupado en sentir la textura acolchonada de su agujero y jadear de ganas.</p><p>Llevaba acariciándolo un buen rato, Peter no se detenía a menos que estuviera realmente listo, que cuando sus dedos húmedos dejarán de parlotear encima de su orificio este, carnoso, se cerrará contra la nada acarreado por las ansias.</p><p>— Amor, Peter...ya estoy listo bebé, ya estoy muy listo para ti — suspiró, no era mentira, el lubricante goteaba y su chico lo tenía abierto ya con 4 dedos, pero de alguna manera sintió que era su subconsciente apresurando las cosas.</p><p>Peter presionó un beso sobre su espalda, succionando en el eje central de su columna para absorber duro, luego sacó sus dedos y Tony sintió la contracción en su agujero.</p><p>Se quedó esperando el sonido de la hebilla del pantalón de chico, no obstante, Peter volvió a besar su cuello.</p><p>— Tengo una idea — murmuró goteando lujuria en el final de cada sílaba y cada diptongo. Tony se abstuvo de decirle algo, solo tembló esperando en su lugar, no quería interrumpir nada.</p><p>Exhaló encogido y con la necesidad abarrotada encima de esa blanca caja de huesos, cerró los ojos, estaba imposiblemente duro contra la roca y quería correrse y quería correrse ya.</p><p>De pronto, las hojas alertaron el movimiento de su pequeño novio, y algo duro pero no carnoso tocó su trasero y él se estremeció, intentó girar y adivinar que era, pero estaba muy lejos de su campo de visión.</p><p>— Peter que cara...¡Oh mierda Peter que es eso? — dijo cuando la cosa se acomodó entre sus mejillas y era áspera y lastimosa.</p><p>Volvió a girar y...oh no, Peter de verdad no podía estar pensando que eso...</p><p>— ¡Oh Dios no Peter! ¿¡Que mierda estás pensando!? — dijo escandalizado cuando alcanzó a ver lo que parecía una piña de tamaño regular.</p><p>Bien, había metido cosas ahí, cosas que a veces probablemente no deberían estar ahí, pero no una jodida piña con bordes ásperos.</p><p>— Vamos señor Stark, solo relájese — aconsejó como si eso siquiera fuera posible. Trató de removerse pero la fuerza de su novio lo mantuvo en su lugar contra la sólida extensión de la roca.</p><p>La piña volvió a empujar crujiendo, la sintió tentando su agujero, hizo hacía adelante las caderas pero no logró escapar y el miedo se extendió insano de punta a punta.</p><p>— No, no Peter ni se te ocurra ¡Mierda! — vocifero sintiendo la punta dura como roca empujar un poco más. No estaba dentro pero ya nada le faltaba.</p><p>— Te recomiendo relajarte</p><p>Tony rezó a Dios pese a ser ateo, y por un momento consideró que un oso apareciendo detrás de un árbol no era precisamente malo, porque esa cosas dolerían como los mil demonios y... ¡Oh!</p><p>Peter había introducido la punta y en ese momento la conexión en su cerebro se debilitó tanto que procedió a creer que no volvería funcionar, la sensación no era buena, pero al menos todavía no era una jodida tortura.</p><p>Se le escapó el aliento, tanto que tuvo que inhalar con fuerza segundos después porque no podría seguir así.</p><p>— Peter, por favor, no amor, te daré lo que quieras pero- — no alcanzó a terminar, porque su chico insertó un poco más y el área seca de la piña crujió entre su trasero, y ahora si, comenzaba a ser inconveniente.</p><p>Se tensó de arriba a abajo que la pierna izquierda comenzó a dolerle, desencajado la cabeza para dejarla colgando mientras el sudor brotaba en pequeñas gotas sobre su frente. No podía respirar, no podía pensar.</p><p>Otro empujón y Tony gritó de nuevo ante el jodido escozor que deforestaba todo control.</p><p>— ¡Basta! Peter detente, amor detente ¡M-me duele!</p><p>Estaba suplicando, él no permitiría eso, y si no fuera por la superfuerza de su novio, se habría sacado esa cosa antes, pero tenía todas las de perder.</p><p>El chico hizo un ronroneo suave, seguido de un minúsculo "mmmm"</p><p>— Solo piensa que es uno de esos plugs que te gusta usar</p><p>— ¡Un jodido plug no duele! — se quejó con brío, rasgando la piedra debajo de sus uñas. </p><p>Su corazón estaba bombeando a mil y sus latidos le llegaban endurecidos hasta las orejas, Peter continúo introduciendo esa horrible cosa adentro, su agujero se estiró al punto que a Tony le dio terror que su niño persiguiera la visión que tanto quería.</p><p>Apretó los dientes, frunció el ceño y siguió gritando hasta que Peter lo tuvo abierto y esclavo de sus propios nervios.</p><p>— Mira eso, se ve tan lindo señor Stark</p><p>Tony gimió sintiéndose asqueroso, le dolían los bordes hinchados de su agujero y el esfuerzo muscular.</p><p>Prontamente, la mano de Peter rodeó su polla todavía erguida, y con dos dedos fue de arriba hasta la base y aunque el placer era analgésico natural, la punzada ahí atrás sobrepasaba con creses todos los intentos del chico.</p><p>— Peter por favor sácala — pidió en un susurro enclenque, blando y pequeño.</p><p>— No hasta que se corra señor Stark</p><p>La cabeza de Tony dio vueltas lentas pero enormes, sus piernas flaquearon, vio todo rojo y no se dio cuenta cuando Peter empezó a bombear rápido y desquiciado.</p><p>No podría correrse, o no así.</p><p>— N-no puedo...no me hagas esto Peter.</p><p>— Claro que puede — besó su hombro — usted es tan fuerte</p><p>Los ojos de Tony volvieron a la mano del chico, entonces se concentró en la sensación ahí, no en la piña, no en el dolor, y le costó un monto, tuvo que obligarse a no despegar el ojo de los dedos largos de su novio exprimiendo su polla rojiza, se balanceó contra él pese a que cualquier movimiento rotaba la piña dentro suyo y ardía más, pero se movió con abandono a pesar del dolor, convenciéndose de le gustaba y finalmente, cuando el cosquilleo horrendo le pusieron las piernas trémulas y antes de llegar completamente, Peter sacó la piña con fuerza lo que consecuentemente lo hizo gritar como un desquiciado cuando el orgasmo explotó en ese preciso momento interviniendo con una mezcolanza de placer y dolor.</p><p>Con todo lo que pudo se detuvo en la roca, con los hueso quebradizos, no sentía su propio cuerpo, procesando exactamente lo que había pasado.</p><p>Antes de que se pudiera levantar, y antes de que se fueran, Peter bajó a lamer la sangre entre la hendidura de su trasero, limpiando todo antes también, de que Tony reparara en que de hecho, si había sido mucho.</p><p>Peter lo ayudó a regresar de camino al campamento, estaba inerte de la cintura hacia abajo y no, solo no hubiera podido.</p><p>Cuando llegaron, James y Rhodey venían del otro lado, el chico socarrón y Rhodey, bueno, lo conocía y estaba avergonzado.</p><p>— Perdón que nos tardaríamos — se disculpó Harley — nos detuvimos a follar en un árbol</p><p>— ¡Harley! — gritó su amigo, escandalizado como era — se suponía que diríamos que no encontramos rocas cerca</p><p>— ¡Por favor! — replicó Keener ¿Quien nos va a juzgar? ¿Tony que claramente no puede caminar? — señaló y vio el momento exacto en el que Peter enrojeció — ¿O MJ y Quentin que convenientemente se quedaron solos?</p><p>Su amiga, que por cierto también había ido, le alzó el dedo fastidiada y Harley le mandó un suave beso con la punta de sus dedos.</p><p>Bueno, si, claramente todos se había divertido, aunque dudaba mucho que con una piña.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Día IV: Muñeco</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Rhodey reposó en el sillón de la sala con la médula espinal atirantada. Tenía media hora esperando que Tony volviera, uno de sus dedos bailoteaba encima de la tela del sofá, hacía un sonido opaco y suave.</p><p>No era un desesperado como su amigo, pero ¿Qué tanto podía tardarse si iba y venía en auto? Tampoco tenía otra cosa que hacer, sin embargo, había apartado el día especialmente para ser un analgésico natural para Tony en vez de la bebida, incluso Harley respetaba eso, tomaba distancia y no pasaba nada si no salían, Stark lo necesitaba más que nunca ahora.</p><p>Se había ido hace cosa de una hora, si no regresaba en media tendría que ir a buscarlo porque tampoco contestaba el teléfono.</p><p>Las armaduras estaban ahí, era a lo único que Tony se dedicaba desde entonces, pasaba día y noche, no con las suyas completamente, embaucado en las de Peter, porque era muy masoquista o muy abnegado.</p><p>Quizá debía salir en cuanto la curiosidad raspó roñosa el muro marmolado de sus huesos, debía irse, salir y huir. Nada tenía que hacer revisando el metal en forma de careta, se había levantado del sillón con aburrimiento e inspeccionado el lugar brevemente para meter las narices dónde nadie lo llamaba, nada debía hacer presionando los botones equivocados.</p><p>No debió, en ningún momento le debió parecer buena idea, pero estaba aburrido y el taller era amplio, Tony no se enojaría, Tony no diría nada si se acercaba al traje de su difunto novio Peter, y tampoco diría nada si daba un apretón en la araña del pecho.</p><p>No, él no iba a enojarse, no se iba a enardecer, pero quizá si fuera más inteligente, no hubiera hecho lo que hizo y el alma no se le hubiera salido.</p><p>No hubiera pegado un grito en dirección opuesta, no hubiera sentido tanto miedo por primera vez de su mejor amigo, y sobre todo, no hubiera querido volcar los alimento cuando el cuerpo pútrido del chico empapó el aire con un olor nauseabundo.</p><p>Como un frágil cascarón sin ojos, despellejado con feos gusanos comiendo la telilla llena de pus de su piel, más delgado de lo que recordaba, por obvias razones, desgarrado de la carne y encandilado en la armadura.</p><p>Y se preguntó, después de que todo, la fidelidad y la pasión infundida en el laboratorio cobrará sentido, se preguntó cuánto tiempo lo había tenido, cuando se había vuelto loco, cuando amo con tanto fervor y cuando Tony, dejó de ser Tony.</p><p>Miró el cadáver unas veces más, con sus extremidades endurecidas y piel desfigurada, debería estar frío, no lo sabía, y no quería saberlo, estaba tratando de averiguar qué hacer con él, y consigo mismo, vio sus labios y no estaban secos, ¿Tony lo mantenía hidratado? ¿O era acaso que…? ¿Qué otras cosas hizo Tony con él? ¿Hasta donde lo había empujado el dolor y el duelo?</p><p>La sangre se le congeló a medida que más escudriñaba sus pellejos secos y podridos, y terminó deshaciéndose de lo de su estómago en el cesto de basura mientras el olor acribillan sus sentidos.</p><p>Entendió porque Tony cuidaba tanto el traje, porque nadie dejaba que se le acercara, porque el taller no era lugar de visitas, porque había rastros de sangre alrededor de la mesa, y porque Tony tenía infecciones frecuentes. </p><p>Le dio repulsión, le dio miedo, todo se combinó y estaba temblando con los nervios apretujados. El clima descendió unos 100 grados, le pareció que había una bola de hielo tallada en su estómago, y vio una última y mísera vez el cuerpo de Peter, el que una vez fue un novio excepcional, el que una vez le devolvió la vida a Tony, el que murió en un atraco y el que hizo de su amigo un desquiciado enfermo por mucho tiempo, descompuesto, rancio y tal vez mancillado, antes de salir con las piernas frágiles, sin sentirse dentro de si mismo, huyendo del chico, el cadáver hediondo, guardado como una vil muñeca.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Día V: Dark Starker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Advertencias: Muerte de personaje (no de nuestros bebés, tranquilos)</p><p>Y, si no has visto la película "The Devil All The Time" te recomiendo no seguir leyendo por posibles spoilers.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Tony cogió el volante con una fuerza irracional.</p><p>Tenía ojeras, no era el gran evento o la gran revelación, el espejo retrovisor se lo recordaba cada tanto que debía estar concentrado en no chocar. Pese a que la carretera era fría e inhóspita, bueno, casi inhóspita, lo suficiente para que del otro lado de la ciudad dos hijos de puta estuvieran matando a sangre fría y nadie notara su presencia retumbante en el coche.</p><p>Lo cierto era, que hace mucho había olvidado el significado fundamental de dormir, las noches eran largas y dubitativas, era un lecho de oscuridad sepulcral, de una quietud monótona y enloquecedora que ya acostumbrado a ello al mas mínimo ruido se le aceleraba el pulso.</p><p>Era la consecuencia sospechable de vivir donde vivía. Un lugar tan sosegado que la misma inercia resulta escalofriante.</p><p>Continúo conduciendo, era de día y sus nervios estaba crispados. Le tomó un par de segundos rememorar el porqué se sentía mal, pero recuerdos de ese tipo eran infalibles ante el olvido y todo fue una avalancha de la que sinceramente se arrepintió de haber querido recordar.</p><p>Todo había ocurrido a las prisas y a lo frenético. Había sido un impulsivo arranque de lujuria y deseo tremebundo que no supo de cautela o si quiera algo de modestia, y cuando toda la mierda le exploto en la cara, ya estaba demasiado engatusado en la red como para salir.</p><p>Podría ahora, podría dar la vuelta, y dejarlo ahí en la siguiente parada esperando, podría irse por la carretera angosta, ni siquiera llegar para dejar sus pertenencias, ver a donde terminaba, cambiar su nombre, quizá hacer una casa, y todo estaría bien. Ese sonaba como un buen plan para alguien que no estuviera enamorado. Sin embargo, para su buena o mala suerte, él lo estaba.</p><p>Buena suerte porque seguía sumergido en el estado eufórico de dopamina. Si, la química del amor, y él lo había aprendido de un viejo maestro de unos cien años con barba de gnomo, todo era justificable y todo era perfectamente solucionable. Era como un soluble de las cosas jodidas y no tan jodidas de una relación, pero bueno ¿Quién no hace el ridículo cuando ama?</p><p>Mala suerte, porque estaba viviendo una pesadilla. Porque el chico con enormes ojos de venado entraría a su auto con arma en la mochila, y él no se atrevería a preguntar ni Peter a contarle, tendría que fingir que no imaginaba nada o que por lo menos no le interesaba saber porque una mancha de sangre acariciaba el borde de su camisa.</p><p>La ignorancia es felicidad dijo alguien en algún momento que no recordaba. Era cierto. La gente del pueblo se acomodaba a lo que había y a las falacias que un pastor prepotente decía frente al altar para dárselas de santo. La ignorancia, por otro lado, también era tranquilidad.</p><p>Las verdades son atronadoras y abrumantes. Nadie quiere saber como los dignos de la iglesia embarazaban mujeres y luego las dejaban a su suerte. Nadie tenía ganas de saber como cientos de asesinatos eran encubiertos solo porque se trataba de la hermana de sheriff. Había cosas que se tenían que decir pero no era fácil vivir sabiéndolas. Y Peter lo sabía mejor que nadie.</p><p>Había también, cosas que se tenían que hacer, y no porque quisieran, sino era la obligación consecuente al conocimiento.</p><p>Esas eran el tipo de cosas que se convencía que Peter no tenía el valor para hacer, que era alguien bueno y frágil, que se trataba del mismo muchacho que conoció en sus años mozos.</p><p>Pero el tiempo avanza indistintamente de la debilidad que cause, y Peter creció rodeado de una vida que en los bordes llevaba la sensación de vacío y calamidad. De pronto fue forzado a tener que defenderse, golpear hombres y buscar justicia por mano propia. Ya no era ese niño que de pequeño cuidaba al perro y pedía chocolates pero Tony siempre lo recordaría así, incluso aunque un ensordecedor eco en su cabeza le gritara que estaba equivocado.</p><p>No es que se lo hubiese contado, pero el que los chicos de la escuela tuvieran la nariz rota luego de molestar a su amiga no era casualidad. No iba a decir nada en público, sin embargo, si, eso, no podría ser casualidad.</p><p>Peter no le daba miedo, siendo francos, era el mismo niño que busca un lugar soleado como lo fue 10 años atrás, lo que estaba verdaderamente jodido, eran los derivados subsiguientes de todo lo que se había convertido. Existían leyes del estado y hombres malos con los que se había metido, no podía estar impune toda la vida. No podía viajar en su auto durante los siguientes años sin que algo sucediese. Simplemente era ilógico e irracional. Simplemente.</p><p>Aún así, estaba demasiado inclinado en el eje ineludible de esas arenas movedizas, era el apego mezclado con las endorfinas, por eso se movía sigiloso en su auto y como un maniático miraba por el espejo retrovisor con ojos vigilantes para asegurarse de que nadie lo hiciera cómplice, de que si alguna vez lo encontraban, que lo haría, el tuviera nada de testigos y fuerza para no echarse la culpa.</p><p>En la orilla, vio a Peter, con sus pantalones sueltos y esa mochila de tela. El corazón se le estrujó como un nudo, sintiendo una nausea en forma de flema atorada en garganta. Incluso ahora, podría pasarlo de liso y vivir una vida licita, y Peter jamás lo resentiría por ello, lo sabía, pero el fango ya lo tenía hasta el cuello y alejarse sonaba más doloroso que enfrentar la guerra si era por él.</p><p>Estacionó el auto y Peter le sonrió tras la ventana.</p><p>Era eso, logró comprender cuando lo vio. Su dolorosa sonrisa transformada en soluble de fortalezas. La sonrisa del niño pequeño que se emocionaba cuando su tía cocinaba su comida favorita. La sonrisa valiente del chico roto que ahora, había puesto todo de él por quien lo había necesitado.</p><p>Era un chiquillo perdido y por eso, no podía volver a romperle el corazón, no era así</p><p>Peter abrió la puerta, acomodándose en el asiento del copiloto, y dejando sus pertenencias en el lugar donde viajaban sus pies. Tony le sonrió en forma de saludo, sin saber muy bien a donde iban pero con la mente puesta en huir de ahí. Pronto.</p><p>Siguió tomando la carretera bajo las ruedas del auto. Peter era callado e intrépido. En líneas generales y con las personas de su pueblo, se trataría de una muda advertencia. Por lo general eran elocuentes y hablaban hasta por los codos. Si alguien actuaba en contra de esa marea, definitivamente tenía algo malo. Lo sabía por experiencia.</p><p>No obstante, viniendo de Peter, le causaba un estado letárgico de serenidad. Suave y arrullador, porque no era un silencio del que tuviera que estar al pendiente, era uno sedativo y reconfortante. Incluso aunque el arma del chico brillara a través de la rendija de su mochila.</p><p>Prontamente, escuchó su respiración queda y tranquila, se demoró unos minutos en comprobar lo que rondaba su cabeza, había una curva, debía poner atención, pero finalmente al pasarla, desvió sus ojos y si…estaba dormido. A veces sucedía y a veces no, la verdad era que Peter llevaba una vida muy ajetreada como para poder culparlo por el vencimiento físico, le parecía incluso adorable, cuantas veces no se había quedado hablando solo porque en el auto Peter se volvía una pequeña cosita dormilona. Le agradaba saber que su compañía era igual de reparadora que la que Peter ejercía sobre su persona. Era tan segura hasta para poder encontrarlo durmiendo y eso ya era ganancia.</p><p>Despertaba urgentemente unos minutos después, era una costumbre por siempre estar en estado de alerta, pero lo que duraba, fuera poco o un tanto mas que poco era adorable, fascinante y mutua.</p><p>Dio una vuelta siguiendo los letreros verdes y los de madera que le decían en que línea ir hacia un sitio medianamente conocido para él. Si llegaban a algo diminuto no era en esencia malo, los lugares minúsculos tenían su ventaja, podrían adaptarse rápido y quizá por fin soltarse de todo lo que la iglesia y los excesos les habían hecho.</p><p>Peter saltó en su asiento al cabo de unos minutos, medio desorientado, pero con la certeza instintiva de que estaba a salvo.</p><p>— Perdón, me fui un segundo — murmuró sin espabilar por completo, con voz rasposa</p><p>— Descuida — dijo girando la cabeza, pero no pudiendo apartar los ojos del camino — duerme si quieres, necesitas descansar. </p><p>— No estoy bien — no lo estaba, un largo bostezo lo delataba — no quiero dejarte conducir solo</p><p>Tony sonrió para sus adentro, era peligroso y todo lo que la policía quisiera adjudicarle, pero se preocupaba por quien realmente le importaba.</p><p>Sus ojos estaban hinchados y tenía pequeñas lagrimas atrofiando su nitidez, pero Tony vio como se las sacudía, y esta vez si estiró los labios para sonreír.</p><p>Continúo conduciendo, sintiendo los baches y topes reflejados en pequeños saltos, y en lo que los carteles le indicaban, era largo el camino, o al menos estaba preparado para ello, todavía quería sorprenderse con encontrar el siguiente pueblo a pocos kilómetros.</p><p>Al final del día, no fue esa sorpresa las que los cogió imprevistos, sin embargo, en su lugar fue una pobre rueda sin aire. Hicieron lo posible por estacionarse desde antes, y cuando el auto quedó estático, Tony maldijo entre dientes.</p><p>Peter rotó el cuerpo para ver quien venía adelante o quien tenía atrás y luego dijo:</p><p>— Podemos parar un auto</p><p>Tony creyó que la sangre se le congelaba. Al parecer que vieran el rostro de Peter le daba mas miedo a él que al propio Peter. O quizá era que el rostro que no quería que vieran fuera el suyo. Junto a Peter, por supuesto.</p><p>— Pete… — murmuró con cautela, y como el chico era listo, captó a la primera.</p><p>Era momento, de hablar o algo así. Entonces volvió a sentir que el desayuno ingerido se le revolvía en las entrañas.</p><p>Peter suspiró. Parecía estar cavilando algo. Tal vez un plan, tal vez una manera de confesarse, pero acarició su mejilla con lengua y solo lo hacía cuando estaba usando el cerebro a las prisas para pensar en algo.</p><p>— Todavía no me están buscando — comentó sin mirarlo, con silabas tensas y bravas.</p><p>— ¿Y que tal si, si y no lo sabemos? Bien pudieron empezar a buscarte hace unos minutos. </p><p>Peter se giró a mirarlo con esos ojos decididos que a Tony, muy secretamente lo volvían loco por su persistencia y firmeza.</p><p>— Exacto, significa que tenemos el suficiente tiempo para bajar y pedir que nos lleven al siguiente pueblo mas cercano</p><p>— ¿Y pretendes abandonar aquí mi auto? </p><p>— Si lo que te preocupa es que nos encuentren mas nos vale movamos</p><p>Tony quería rebatirle y proponer de una forma que el no pudiese contradecir, pero a estas alturas y dejando de fingir que eran ciegos ante el enorme elefante aplastándoles las caras, sabía que Peter tenía nada mas que la boca llena de razón.</p><p>Lo miró pensándolo aún sabiendo que no había tiempo para ello, se quedó colgado de los ojos resueltos de Peter y cayó.</p><p>Con un gruñido se desprendió del cinturón para verificar que ningún auto lo arrollara al salir por el lado del conductor. Y mientras el chico levantaba su humanidad del asiento, el trataba de entregarse algo de misterio con una pequeña gorra que tenía en la cajuela.</p><p>Firmes a lo que iban, asintieron juntos, proporcionándose la distancia que dos buenos amigos tendrían y no la de los amantes que se besaba a escondidas por las noches. Si iban a fingir, lo harían ne todo.</p><p>Tony caminó sintiendo el sonido de las rocas bajo la suela de su zapato, era algo relajante y rustico, que le traía recuerdos del aroma a tierra mojada. Cada tanto volteaban hacia atrás para verificar que ningún auto viniera, se guiarían por el sonido de los motores, pero de sobra se conocían como unos distraídos.</p><p>Tony había dormido poco y sentía la cabeza pesada, no dolía, sin embargo, ese era un punto a su favor, pero crujía de la manera en la que quería tomarse una pastilla porque se avecinaba con enormes nubarrones de tormenta una jaqueca de las buenas.</p><p>Peter estaba cargando su mochila con los dedos tensionados alrededor de los sujetadores y mirando la carretera en intervalos de ansiosa vigilia.</p><p>Debían ser un poco más intrépidos y un poco más rápidos. Aprovechar y regirse por la inmunidad que ahora tenían porque no estaban en las noticias aún.</p><p>El chico era joven e impulsivo, pero no por ello significaba que Stark no lo haría funcionar.</p><p>Las ruedas de un auto crujieron a sus espaldas sobre las diminutas rocas que estaban salpicadas alrededor de la carretera, pero no pusieron atención al caminar lento del coche hasta que la bocina pinchó sus oídos, porque muchos ancianos también conducían y ellos eran cuidadosos.</p><p>Voltearon, era un auto relativamente grande y espacioso, con el espacio suficiente para ellos porque de nos ser así no se hubiesen detenido.</p><p>Sin pensarlo, se acercaron a paso moderado con autómata. Dentro había un hombre robusto de barba desaliñada y una mujer rubia que conducía con un abrigo que no tenía relación con el precio de su auto.</p><p>— Buenos días — dijo Peter, denotando que ya había adquirido pericia en esto de hablar con extraños.</p><p>— ¿A dónde se dirigen? — preguntó el otro hombre a través de la ventana abierta, con una voz rasposa y adormilada. </p><p>— Meade, Ohio</p><p>La bonita conductora y el hombre se miraron un segundo, tenían que pensarlo y ellos no eran nadie para apresurarlos. Ser gentiles ahora no era solo una virtud, era un arma.</p><p>— Tienen suerte, vamos justo hacia allá</p><p>Tal vez debieron revisar las placas o preguntar los nombres antes de deslizarse en los suaves asientos de cuero. El reloj seguía avanzando, sin embargo, y ellos no podían detenerse o ser quisquillosos con las nimiedades.</p><p>Siendo conformistas cerraron las puertas y las llantas volvieron a crepitar despacio en lo que cogía ritmo conforme se introducía a la carretera.</p><p>Ese carro era un pequeña burbuja. Afuera había posibilidades de llovizna y el clima era frío que Tony se arrepentía de no haber llevado una chaqueta, no obstante, la música del radio que se colaba quisieran o no en sus oídos era suave y tenue. La música que acompañaría un día soleado y cálido. Incluso pensó en la posibilidad de relajarse, claro que Peter mirando a todos lados no le dejó digerir la idea, pero lo pensó.</p><p>— ¿Y por qué van a Ohio?</p><p>— De visita — contestó Peter de inmediato, claro, era versado en eso excusarse. Él también, aunque quizá le tomaría dos segundos más. </p><p>— ¿Tienen familiares allá?</p><p>— Si — ahora, dijo Tony a toda respuesta, porque era su turno — mi hijo y yo vamos con la abuela ¿No es cierto? </p><p>Pese a tener habilidad al hablar, la zona gestual de Peter no sabía de actuación, y la incomodidad con esas palabras salió a relucir en una mueca medio incómoda.</p><p>No obstante, esa cantaleta de que parecían padre e hijo podría servir ahora.</p><p>— Cierto — murmuró.</p><p>Nadie dijo algo después, no parecían rehaceos a querer seguir hablando o fastidiados, pero se veían del tipo de personas que disfrutaba el silencio y la quietud, y como ya habían hecho mucho con recogerlos, se pusieron a cooperar.</p><p>Poco a poco las nubes iban remitiendo en su lugar y un ratito de sol pudo alcanzarlos en lo que recorrían la carretera.</p><p>— Oh mierda — resopló el hombre en el asiento del copiloto — mi vejiga ya no es como antes</p><p>Peter, el más perspicaz de los dos, frunció ligeramente el ceño, mirando de nuevo a sus alrededores, probablemente para grabar el paisaje.</p><p>— Tendremos que parar en algún lado — continuo, indicándole a su esposa o novia o chica que siguiera conduciendo más adelante.</p><p>El auto se alejó de la carretera y tomó trayecto por un pequeño camino que dirija a la pradera. No era llanura, pero estaba lo suficientemente plano para que no hubiera reparos en perderse entre las ramas.</p><p>Las ruedas por fin cesaron y ese hombre, que al no saber su nombre Tony así lo llamaba suspiró sonriendo mientras el sol empujaba a través de su ventana y lanzaba un aterciopelado rato naranja.</p><p>Tony trató de tranquilizarse, en su mente era una emboscada que buscaba llevarlos directo a la policía, por ello eso de recogerlos de buena gana siendo extraños. Quiso coger la mano de Peter, no tenía miedo pero debían estar listo para lo que sea.</p><p>El copiloto salió ajetreadamente de su asiento, en los ojos de su chico vio como lo escudriñaba, como reparaba por todos los detalles para memorizarlos. Eso le gustaba del chico, era observador.</p><p>La chica les sonrió un segundo antes de volver la vista al frente.</p><p>A lo lejos, escuchó el chapoteo de la orina contra las rocas, le dio un poco de náuseas pero prefirió hacer caso omiso.</p><p>Podría estar tranquilo, pero el hombre llegó de nuevo y se acomodó en el filo de la ventana con una sonrisa casi burlona. Peter hizo un esfuerzo por mantenerse en la línea de calma, él, por parecer desentendido de todo lo que sucedía o no.</p><p>— El día está hermoso — señaló, echándole un vistazo al horizonte albaricoque — espero que puedan esperarme aquí en lo que tomo unas fotografías — no era una propuesta o una disculpa, eso fue lo que le crispó los nervios a Tony — no se preocupen, Victoria es buena compañía</p><p>Entonces ese era su nombre. La mujer de cabello oscuro que tenía una sonrisa demasiado grande en la base de la cara, una que era juguetona pero que siendo una completa extraña no debía de tenerle confianza. Ella les sonreía de una forma que parecía querer distraerlo, no sabía de qué, pero si tuviera escrito algo diría “No se preocupen, aquí estoy” de la forma coqueta en la que el otro hombre insinuó.</p><p>Peter sonrió forzando los extremos de sus mejillas para no parecer paniqueado, Tony no sabía el porque, pero las sensaciones de Peter se esparcieron sobre él también como una alarma de incendios sonando, lo conocía, sus músculos duros no eran por nada, no el sutil movimiento para sacar su arma.</p><p>El vértigo se instaló en la mitad de su abdomen como una bola de hielo, envolviendo hacía arriba y hacía abajo con un viento helado que repentinamente cambió la temperatura que poco a poco había conseguido agarrar.</p><p>Francamente pocas cosas le daban miedo. Se valía de su inteligencia para ir un paso adelante, un paso más allá, por eso cuando un peligro surgía el probablemente ya tenía una salida. Pero esta vez no se trataba de él, se trataba de Peter y de que el otro sujeto podría ser más rápido, más ágil, tener mejores reflejos que Peter y…</p><p>No quería pensar en eso.</p><p>El hombre volvió, ya no intentando enmascararlo, sino haciendo bailar el arma alrededor de su dedo índice, listo para quitarle sus pertenencias el dinero, matarlos o sacarles los órganos.</p><p>Podría abrir la puerta y jalar a Peter, luego correrían, o podría tomar a la chica como rehén en lo que escapaban, quizá hacer que Peter saliera primero y él luego se las arreglaría.</p><p>No obstante, el hombre abrió la puerta con una maldita sonrisa socarrona, y Peter, al sentir el breve clic del seguro, se echó para atrás, recorrió su torso y dio una fuerte parata a la puerta, fuerte para golpearlo con el metal frio y finalmente disparar una, dos y tres veces.</p><p>— ¡Beck! — grito victoria cuando procesó el sonido de la bala, corriendo a buscar algo en su bolso, algo con lo que rápidamente le apuntó a Peter mirándose suspendida en un lapso de shook, miedo y debilidad.</p><p>— Baja el arma — dijo Peter, recargando su peso encima de Tony que estaba tratando de masticar temor indistintamente — baja el arma no quiero hacerte daño. </p><p>Peter la veía con el beneficio de la duda, si ella hubiese querido pudo abrir la puerta y escapar, pudo comenzar de nuevo en algún lugar, pero la idea de bajar el arma estaba irresoluta, lo podían ver a través de la desconfianza que transmitía, y no es que Peter apuntándole a la cara inspirara seguridad, pero una persona normal bajaría el arma ante la posibilidad de salvar su vida.</p><p>— Lo siento — dijo con sonido agudos, punzante y estrangulado, antes de apretar el gatillo y hacer tronar el arma casi al tiempo que la bala que Peter lanzó le daba en el cuello.</p><p>El silencio consecuente después de disparar fue intimidante, quebrado por última vez con el exhalo ronco de la chica que resentía el plomo en su cuello, un segundo antes de desplomarse en el asiento como una hoja marchita.</p><p>Entonces vio la verdadera naturaleza de Peter, del chico que no temía hacer lo que fuera necesario, el chico que las manos llevaba incrustada la frase de el fin justifica los medio y por primera vez, sintió verdadero miedo.</p><p>Por consiguiente, se dio a los sobresaltos y a la sensación de no caber en su propia piel, del gritó lacerando su garganta que no quería salir, y un proyectil de pensamientos sobre ser el siguiente.</p><p>Como pudo abrió la puerta, tirándose por el peso, removiéndose con todas sus fuerzas como un vil gusano sacudiendo en vano la tierra, quería huir pero tenía los huesos y las articulaciones demasiado débiles para ser capaz. Cerró los ojos con fuerza contra la tierra, queriendo olvidar todo lo que había pasado, el cuerpo de la chica ensangrentado, y solo terminar con esa locura que empezó el día que el chico lo había agarrado de la camisa para sostenerlo contra la puerta y besarlo.</p><p>— Tony… — escucho su maldito nombre en la boca de ese asesino, ya no quería ser ciego y lo llamaría como tal — Tony… — se estaba acercando, quiso llorar, decirle que se acabó, que haría todo lo que fuera pero lo dejara ir.</p><p>Peter rodeó el auto y caminó hacía a él, que intentó pararse, correr pero trastabillo y cayó en el intento. Cuando el chico vio el rechazo, retrocedió luciendo desconcertado.</p><p>— Tony esta bien…</p><p>— ¡Acabas de matar a dos perdonas Peter! ¿¡Como carajos va a estar bien!? </p><p>Se tapó la cara con las manos, no sabía que esperar, si fuera un disparo no le sorprendería solo…solo esperaba que no fuera él.</p><p>— No iban a matar Tony — replicó, consiguiendo que Stark lo mirara pálido y sin fuerzas, le ardían los ojos, quería llorar — te iban a matar — sentenció poniendo fuerza en el “te”.</p><p>Tony tentó la tierra debajo de sus plantas, quería saber que seguía vivo cuando Peter se inclinó a su altura para acariciar su cara.</p><p>— Lo hice por ti</p><p>Eso dolió, quería irse pero ¿Lo dejaría aún a pesar de eso? No era tan cruel, él no.</p><p>— Podemos irnos — prosiguió el chico, igual de desecho que él, y comprensión que los dos estaban muy arruinados ya — podemos seguir con el plan y vamos a estar juntos Tony</p><p>Sus labios se hicieron dos cuerdas tremolantes, enternecido, aterrado y todo en partes iguales, del tacto de Peter y de lo que fuera capaz de hacer, porque ¿Quién le aseguraba que no sería el siguiente? Nadie, y sin embargo, una parte de él tenía fe en que lo suyo sería diferente, porque amaba a Peter, y Peter lo amaba lo suficiente para hacer lo que sea por él.</p><p>Como una oveja, una triste oveja siguiendo al pastor, asintió hipnotizado y Peter lo besó.</p><p>Estarían bien.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Día VI: Sangre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Peter frunció la nariz, le pesaba la vestimenta alrededor del cuello, e intentó no verse tan malhumorado. Era una blanca paloma, eso decían sus padres y eso querían retratar, en las pinturas debían de notársele los hoyuelos como un maldito niño pequeño. Él no era así, claro, tampoco era un bastardo apático, tenía algunos amigos en la corte, y también en el ejército. Podía ser una buena persona, pero de eso al cachorro bien portado y almibarado que sus padres exigían estaba a años luz. </p><p>Aún así, era hijo de la realeza, de esa cosa bien ornamentada, que presume para si misma ser noble justa y perseverante, y la gente del pueblo que tenía para comer opinaría que sí, que son esos estandartes magnánimos, perfectos e idealizados. Pff, que se pudran decía él en la comodidad de su cuarto. Decía él cuando vio morir a su mejor amigo solo porque el bastardo de su padre era terco descerebrado que no sabía cuando parar o cuando retroceder.</p><p>Mamá siempre le repetía que debía crecer para conseguir una buena esposa y cuando fuera su momento, gobernar, lo haría, si no estuviera seguro que ya debía tener una doncella apartada a la que entregarían sin consentimiento alguno. Así funcionaban las cosas ahí, "Justas" </p><p>Por eso siempre estaba lejos de su hogar, vistiendo nada mas que los trapos que su madre le decía que ruegue a Dios nadie le viera. Tenía un severo fetiche con el mar, era calmo, hasta mas comprensivo que sus propios padres. Esa era la cosa divina, a veces pensaba, no las cruces pestilentes en el gran salón que alguna vez usaron para matar según el "Orden teocrático" </p><p>Al regresar de mojarse los pies en la playa, mamá siempre lo regañaba, y el podría simplemente obedecer la próxima vez, pero sabía que ya estaba condenado, que su destino ya lo habían firmado sus padres desde que nació para un día hacerlo un rey maltrecho que tendría que cargar con todos los conflictos bélicos que el infeliz de su padre hizo. Hijo de Puta. </p><p>No quería llegar a amargado cuando fuera viejo, ni ser uno de esos apáticos nobles que solo se paran para ir al baño, pero joder que su padre se la ponía difícil, más cuando agregaba un problema y otro y otro más a la lista de cosas que él tendría que resolver en un futuro. </p><p>Por algo se estaba dejando tocar el cabello para que lo peinaran, conocía a ese hombre de años, y era tan buen amigo de su padre que le daba asco, nadie que soportara a su padre podría ser buena persona. El tipo era odioso hasta los dientes. </p><p>— No voy a estar en el ejercito — mencionó esa mañana mientras almorzaban, sabía que la tormenta era inevitable, así que mas valía apresurar las cosas. </p><p>— ¿Cómo?</p><p>— No voy a estar en el ejercito, señor</p><p>Su madre contempló la escena expectante y él se quedó rígido en su lugar. No escudriñó nada en su padre, esperaba un fuerte regaño, uno que lo mandara a la habitación y con severas restricciones, en su lugar dijo;</p><p>— Es comprensible, eres joven, quizá a la siguiente.</p><p>No supo porque, pero por alguna razón le molesto mas su indiferencia. </p><p>— Me voy a dormir no tengo hambre — anunció frío mientras se ponía de pie. </p><p>— ¿Estas pidiendo permiso o estas avisando?</p><p>— Permiso para retirarme señor</p><p>— Permiso denegado, ¡Siéntate!</p><p>Y bueno, cena arruinada en un dos por tres. </p><p>Aún así el odioso de su progenitor le pidió que se presentara en la tarde para la comida con otros monarcas regordetes y que no hacían nada, explicándole muy cuidadosamente que tenía que comportarse. Por eso ese hombre, Anthony, estaba cepillando su cabello. Había mujeres designadas a ello, pero como se llevaba bien con su padre, bueno, el resto era historia.</p><p>Por momento sus ojos coincidían, había hablado un par de veces antes pero el resquemor seguía punzando, no era mala persona. Quizá solo él tenía problemas de asociación. Era hasta bien parecido, tenía una sonrisa de lado que varias veces ya había visto lograba hacer que la cocinera lo siguiera hasta la alcoba. Perrita fácil. Diría su madre.</p><p>Anthony, o como papá le llamaba, Tony, cepilló la gama de su cabello, el cepillo se deslizaba con facilidad, no tenía un cabello muy rebelde, pero- eso... un jalón. A veces se le iba la mano y ya con esa contaban dos, estaba irritable y el que una oleada de enojo lo corroyera por eso era irracional, pero tampoco ineludible, el estrés, la frustración, todo. </p><p>— Lo lamento alteza — murmuró Tony. Peter no le dijo nada, tenía derecho a guardar silencio o soltaría todo un vomito de palabras hechas para la contienda y suficiente tenía con haberse enojado con su padre. </p><p>Pero hubo otro tirón, y esa fue la primera vez que Peter lo probó, la ira fue corrosiva pero se expandió, sus puños hormiguearon de la forma en la que quería arrancar algo, no se contuvo, se tomó a si mismo y le propició un feo golpe en el labio del que se arrepintió segundos después pero no ahora. Un hilo color bermellón se deslizó de su labio, brilló, le dio un aspecto crudo pero apetitoso, Peter lo miró, se disculpó, no obstante, dio dos paso y tocó el desgarre fundamental para tomar un poco de lo que chorreaba, unas gotas y luego le mandó a qué se fuera a limpiar. </p><p>Cuando estuvo solo, miró la sangre que lo contaminaba, reluciente sobre la yema de sus dedos, liviana y la curiosidad fue la espesura que le faltaba para atreverse a hacer todo lo que no podía, no se sentía mal, se sentía natural, cuestionable y como ser fisgón e impertinente era la naturaleza humana, separó sus labios rosados y lamió el pulpejo de sus manos para probar. </p><p>Era sangre, no debía saber espectacular, pero así como el amargo sabor del café es adictivo así lo sintió con el material ferroso, pensó que era el sentimiento de prohibido, no obstante, incluso cuando empezó a morder a sus parejas con quién tenía sexo, cuando podía obtenerlo cuando y dónde fuera, se sentía energizante, succionaba con fascinación y esto no podía ser bueno. </p><p>Los rasguños que les hacía a propósito un día fueron insuficiencientes, necesitaba más y como hombre tras hombre y doncella tras doncella se horrorizaba, como lo miraban con desdén y miedo, como le gritaban que estaba loco, tuvo que... Tomar medidas rígidas, y aunque fue una experiencia traumática, ahora pudo llenar no solo su lengua sino varias tinas, dónde podía zambullirse y beber como un desquiciado disfrutando el sentimiento de vitalidad que llevaba degustar y lamer. </p><p>Un día fue el turno de Tony, la rutina era simple, coaccionarlos, tomarlos desprevenido y tendría lo que quería, y aunque le había caído bien, aunque después de disculparse fue a donde él y descubrieron que tenían mucho en común, que Stark era coqueto por naturaleza y a Peter no le molestaba precisamente, aunque pasaban las tardes juntos y él se sentía feliz, la desesperación y dependencia humana es más fuerte, ser un loco es más poderoso que cualquier otra cosa, así que no se detuvo, lo arrastró a su habitación e incluso pese a que no estaba en ese grado de relación, Peter se desnudó enfrente suyo, se escabulló a su regazo sabiendo que la idea de montarlo no era solo suya. </p><p>Por como llevaron las cosas, obviamente notó que tenía cierta afección por Tony, generalmente no tenía reparos en rasgar sus pieles y dejar que la sangre fluya, pero será la costumbre o será que lo folló demasiado bien, pero Peter deseó que durara un poco más, le perdonó la vida esa noche y la siguiente, continuaron, convenciéndose cada vez que esa sería la última, pero nunca llegó. </p><p>Fue un error para el primer plan inicial, debido a que no podía hacerle eso a Tony (todavía, se quería convencer) racionó entonces la sangre que había obtenido de sesiones pasadas, las guardaba en de botes cristal, las cubría, y cuando no podía satisfacer su hambre tomaba del líquido reciclado que allí había. </p><p>Tony era muy inteligente, sin embargo, el que haya descubierto lo que hacía no fue exactamente sorprendente, si preocupante, pero más impactante, que estuviera de acuerdo, que haya conseguido a un tercero, Quentin Beck, arrastrarlo, besarlo, porque nadie se iba a negar a follar con el hijo del rey. </p><p>Peter se meció contra sus cadera mientras al mismo tiempo, Tony se follaba a Beck y como había escogido meticulosamente el ángulo, el que lo perdía de su campo de visión, y, esperado paciente a que es estuviera demasiado fuera de su mente por el placer, pudo hacerlo, hizo la primera fisura con el cuchillo, el hombre reaccionó segundos después, pero para cuando se alertó, Tony encajó el filo de una vez y todo fue rápido a partir de ahí. </p><p>Stark vacío la sangre en su tina y Peter sintió que no había amado a nadie más que él, decidió quedarse así, juntos, cuando lo levantó y los hundió a ambos en el líquido, cuando la calidez los embadurnó a los dos y Peter lo besó con el arranque de excitación, se dijo que había encontrado a alguien muy especial, que literalmente, haría lo que fuera por él. No le importó el cuerpo inerte de Beck a un lado, no le importó nada, se deshizo en los brazos de Tony mientras se movía de arriba abajo en la tina suspirando suaves jadeos mientras la sangre chapoteaba por todos lados.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Día VII: Tema libre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Tony se propuso se bueno esta vez.</p><p>Era Halloween, y Peter le pidió con ansia y perseverancia que lo llevara a la fiesta de Felicia.</p><p>Él se frotó las sienes y recargó la cabeza contra el sofá para ponerse a pensarlo largo y tendido. Sabía de sobra como eran las fiestas de los adolescentes, enormes atracones de alcohol con música alta y como la mayoría todavía pensaba que el sexo sin consentimiento no era igual a violación, por varios y penetrantes segundos fue mala idea. </p><p>No quería eso para Peter. No es que temiera que se acabara la botella de sopetón. El chico no era así, pero bien cualquier cara de guanábana podría ponerle algo a su bebida sin que se dé cuenta y eso era lo jodido del caso.</p><p>No era que fuera partidario de la crianza a mano dura, Dios sabía que ese privilegio lo había perdido hace meses, sin embargo, a parte, sabía que enseñanza estricta resulta contraproducente, lo decía por experiencia y bueno, no quería que su chico fuera así. A priori alineado a las ataduras, pero que sin embargo, solo sabía mentir muy bien.</p><p>Por eso, bueno si, rascándose el brazo con inquietud le dijo que si, no sin antes darle una breve charla de todo lo que debía hacer para mantenerse en un rango ligeramente seguro.</p><p>• Mantén tus bebidas cerca de tu perímetro visual</p><p>• Si sientes algo raro en ella avísale a MJ e intenta provocarte el vómito</p><p>• Trata de no estar en lugares vulnerables</p><p>Etc., etc.</p><p>Peter le rodó los ojos, pero sabía que cuando cumpliera 30 años se lo agradecería como un buen chico.</p><p>Solo faltó la parte de los disfraces, si, Peter ya era muy grande como para querer su compañía en lugar de la de Ned o MJ para comprar ropa, así que solo le dio el dinero. Era su pequeñito pero tenía que soltarlo, aunque fuera poco a poco.</p><p>Prontamente se dio cuenta que a Peter si que le emocionaban las fiestas. Estuvo preparando meticulosamente cada detalle de si disfraz, incluyendo el maquillaje y el calzado. Implicaba dinero pero su chico estaba feliz y no es que se la pasara en fiestas, en realidad, era muy hogareño, a veces más de los te su propia adolescencia requería.</p><p>Así que un poco de libertad era hasta saludable.</p><p>La fiesta se suponía que era en 40 minutos, no adivinaría en que iba Peter pero probablemente sería el maquillaje, por lo que le mostró en el celular era algo elaborado, y si en ese instante el chico le hubiese pedido ayuda, ya estaba listo para responderle que llamarían a un profesional.</p><p>Tony se levantó del sillón, y subió las escaleras con piernas hormigueantes, por dentro estaba muy consiente de que nada mas ralentizada sus pasos con un único fin, pero en el último tornillo que le quedaba, agradeció sentirse aunque sea un poco mal.</p><p>La puerta de Peter estaba cerrado, pero nunca lo hacía con botón, así que tenía prácticamente acceso a todas horas. En líneas generales, tocaría la puerta como una persona decente, y cuando le dijera que si, la abriría con la mesura de cualquier padre.</p><p>Él no era cualquier padre, sin embargo.</p><p>Abrió la puerta, ni siquiera avisó, era una mierda sinceramente, y sabía exactamente porque actuaba así, esa era por parte si le preguntaban, y si fuera tan idiota para andar divulgándolo.</p><p>Se recargó en el marco de la puerta contemplando… en silencio aclaró su garganta, tragando saliva obsesionado mientras procesaba las curvas que se le metían por los ojos.</p><p>Peter era precioso, era hijo suyo desde luego. Un poco más bajo, más revoltoso, más inocente, más alabeado, pero nadie negaba el chocolate en sus ojos.</p><p>Sus pupilas caminaron, desde su posición menos desidiosas que cuando lo estaba encarando, era más fácil así, de lejos, permeando las contracciones involuntarias de sus músculos, con sus largas calcetas rosadas que robaban la carde de la mitad de uno de sus muslos y… eso… esa prenda, rosa, sencilla y diminuta, cercando el eje curvilíneo de sus caderas y perdiéndose entre sus músculos en una franja delgada, casi inexistente de tela que termina en una pequeña bolita de algodón que asemejaba la colita de conejo.</p><p>Una sensación diferente, apartada de todo lo paternal que debía ser desde que nació, se instaló como una plaga en el medio del pecho y explotó deforestando la palabra “padre” en su cabeza.</p><p>Siempre supo que su brújula moral estaba atrofiada, siempre, pero ahora eso no sonaba del todo mal. No cuando es un sentimiento como brasas que le está quemando el cerebro, era hasta sorprendente que sus orejas no estuvieran humeando, lo era, mucho a decir verdad.</p><p>Peter estaba demasiado concentrado en el reflejo de su espejo, si él fuera el chico también lo estaría, era un niño precioso. Marca Stark, nada que no fuera predecible tratándose de él.</p><p>Sonrió viendo el crecimiento marcado en formas que quitaban o ponían según el área de su cuerpo, y luego, como un zorro, se deslizó con autómata a pasos simples aprovechándose de su inconciencia.</p><p>Recorrió el área de su cuarto, tomándose con algunas cosas tiradas en la comodidad del suelo, y aunque la edad lo corroe para levantarlas, está más concentrado en otra cosa.</p><p>Peter no lo sintió, o probablemente lo estuvo ignorando, aún así, no se inmutó, mantuvo la concentración en el espejo y no se sobresaltó hasta que tuvo a su padre presionando sus caderas por detrás.</p><p>Un pequeño brinco, seguido de una risilla tras el susto.</p><p>— ¿Papi? — saludó Peter, torciendo el cuello para mirarlo con una minúscula, diminuta sonrisa.</p><p>— Mi chico especial — murmuró Tony, presionando un beso en su hombro y cautelosamente, serpenteando una de sus manos a los laterales relajados de su cadera.</p><p><br/>Peter no dejó de sonreír y Tony pensó que podría verlo así por siempre, pero su cuerpo tenía otros asuntos que resolver, y la idea de que Peter estuviera ocupado al mismo tiempo, sonaba muy divertida en su cabeza.</p><p>Peter ya tenía algunas luces de octubre en su habitación, él prefería las naranjas pero el ambiente violáceo iba con la lúgubres de sus actos. Los enmascaraba, era sexy y pasional.</p><p>Su chico continúo con el maquillaje, tenía un parpado envuelto en pigmento negro y algo sonrosado en los labios, no era rojo, eso lo agradecía, le gusta su aspecto como era.</p><p>Por momentos, Peter tuvo que distraerse con los fuertes brazos de su padre encerrándolo, era gracioso la manera en la que dejaba la pintura a la mitad de su rostro. Por eso Tony en dado momento tuvo que decirle;</p><p>— No te fijes, vuelve a tus cosas bebé</p><p>Era obediente, si Peter fuera otro, combinado con su carácter libertino, sería un hijo muy rebelde a decir verdad, pero era sumiso y bastante coercible entonces nunca fue un problema el tema de actuar órdenes.</p><p>Tony volvió a besarle un hombro, antes de mover una de sus manos hacia abajo para sentir el suave coño de su hijo a través de la ínfima tela. Peter se sonrojó, como de costumbre, y apretó fuertemente el delineador hasta reposar lo contra el tocador de cristal donde se sostenía.</p><p>— U-uh…papi… — resopló, conocía a Peter desde que nació, y Tony sabía lo sensible que podía llegar a ser. Más ahora.</p><p>— Shhh — dijo a la masita tensa entre sus brazos, mientras estrujaba más por encima de lo que fielmente solo podía ser un retazo de tela. Y aún así eso era demasiado en su humilde opinión.</p><p><br/>Las caderas de su chico crujieron y se inclinaron contra su mano, suspirando lento encima de la tensión construida con las caricias entre sus pliegues.</p><p>Tiembla, Peter tendía a flaquear cuando estaba bajo un estímulo indefendible, y a Tony le gustaba, tal vez por eso recorrió más las manos entres piernas, palpando el área debajo de sus dedos y, más decidido a apresurar las cosas tomando sus dígitos índice y medio para frotar encima del inicio.</p><p>Peter jadeó, retorciéndose un poco y llevándose por la fricción, era una sensación caliente, satisfactoria y cosquilleante, que seguía pulsando a través de él aún cuando su papá disminuía el ritmo.</p><p>— Papi… — sonó descompuesto, era hermosa la forma en la que Peter siempre estaba casi al borde, incluso aunque a penas hubiesen comenzado.</p><p>Los dientes de Tony laceraron su oído con cariño, amainando el ritmo por momentos para mantenerlo así como le gustaba, caliente, desesperado.</p><p>— Mmm…¿Para quién es esto bebé? — preguntó Tony, tirando de una liga de sus bragas, sin dejar de joder el húmedo coño de su hijo. Su voz es gruesa por la mitad y ronca hacía el final de la pieza.</p><p>Peter se mordió el labio, una de las cosas favoritas de su padre era hacerlo hablar, incluso cuando claramente era un reto, el esfuerzo por sonar coherente y dejar de gemir era muy erótico para él.</p><p>— U-uh..p-para…para n-nadie…¡Ah papá… papá…! — contestó a las prisas medio descompuso y contribuyendo al roce sobre su pequeño órgano.</p><p>Tony mordió su cuello, dejando una raja de besos a través de la superficie y el área salina por la excitación. Su hijo se agarró fuerte al tocador, rasgando con las uñas la manera debajo del vidrio.</p><p>— ¿Seguro? Estás cosas no son por nada — con fingida indignación, no paró, y solo llevó sus dedos a una cadencia a la que sabía que Peter no podía decir no, porque era rápida y creciente y con ella ya lo había hecho correr antes como para que la rechazara — ¿Ibas a follar bebé? ¿Por eso es que realmente te las pusiste? ¿Mmm?</p><p>La respuesta se hizo bolita y se torció en el primer exhalo pero nunca terminó de llegar.</p><p>Sonrió como el bastardo que era, sacando su mano de entre la parte ardiente, latente de Peter, girándolo suave y observando el bermellón que corría como una estampida por su rostro.</p><p>Con una mano lo acercó a su cuerpo, mordisqueando su cuello una vez que Peter solo era una cosilla trémula.</p><p>A modo de princesa levantó las puntas de sus pies del piso para trasladarlos a la cama. Era más pequeña que la suya, obviamente, pero no por ello lo insuficientemente espaciosa.</p><p>Peter se quedó en el centro con la anticipación visiblemente arañándolo, Tony se arrodilló con propiedad entre sus piernas estirada por la tensión, y sin decir nada después, envolvió sus pulpejos alrededor de la liga central de la tanga y tiró de ella para ver la convulsión en su abdomen.</p><p>Lo abrió de piernas haciendo a un lado la prenda lo suficiente para exponer su coño ya reluciente, y burlarse de su entrada rojiza, repasando en el punto focal de su entrepierna por dónde sus dedos para sentir los jugos de su hijo manchándolo.</p><p>— ¿Qué pasó bebé? Estás mojadito</p><p>Peter gimió girando el cuello para eludir el contacto visual. Pero Tony solo se abocó a masajear suave la hinchada protuberancia de su hijo arrancándole una gemido más agudo en el proceso.</p><p>— ¡Papi! — sé quejó amargamente, revolviéndose en el edredón.</p><p>Tony tomó su cadera, halando levemente hacía un costado para indicarle que se girarse, Peter era demasiado inteligente, eso, combinado con la obediencia lo hizo darse la vuelta más rápido que inmediatamente, aupando el trasero sin remordimiento.</p><p>— ¿Qué sucede conejito? — preguntó mofándose como un bastardo de su pelvis nerviosa que instintivamente echaba el trasero en si dirección — ¿Qué quieres bebé? — dijo, conminándolo a responder con un golpe seco en una de sus nalgas — ¿Quieres mis manos? — un apretón en su muslo — ¿Quieres mi lengua? — una lamida tentativa, para lamer una raya rápida desde su diminuta polla hasta su entrada que goteaba contra las sábanas. Peter tembló en una sacudida y aspiró la poca dignidad que aún tenía.</p><p>— T-tu…tu boca… — Tony rio, y su hijo se encogió como una hoja — P-papi por favor…</p><p><br/>Tony tarareó, antes de deslizar sus manos por sus muslos de alabastro, y soplar involuntariamente cuando estuvo frente a su sonrosado coño.</p><p>Los dedos de su padre se deslizaron duramente entre su carne, separando sus labios para posicionarse enfrente de su inflamado clítoris. La voz de Peter se quebró, aferrando dos puños de sábanas bajo sus manos.</p><p>La boca de Tony se apretó alrededor de su sensible montículo, son una serie de succiones rítmicas, rechinando la pollita de su hijo contra su lengua punzante. Con un dedo acarició su agujero, que una vez estuvo virginalmente apretado, él lo sabía, y aunque hubiese estropeado eso él mismo hacia varios meses, su buen niño seguía casi igual de estrecho.</p><p>— Papá… — su garganta sonaba estrangulada, y eso solo podía significar que Tony estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, por ende, sonrió de su labor.</p><p>Las manos de Peter rascaron el edredón cuando insertó un dedo, rotándolo hacia abajo para frotar duro unos centímetros más allá del borde blando de su agujero.</p><p>Lo movió rápido, quizá demasiado brusco, maltratando su pequeño anillo con movimientos severos.</p><p>— ¡Ah! ¡Papá! D-demasiado….papi es demasiado….</p><p>A pesar de prometerle su lengua, Tony no pudo más que retirar su suave músculo, para embestirlo al tiempo que Peter se sobre exaltaba con la sensación abrumadora de dos dedos rechinando su agujero.</p><p>— ¡Oh joder papá! Por favor, por favor</p><p>— ¿Por favor?</p><p><br/>— ¡Si!</p><p>Tony presionó más duro, provocando un relámpago de excitación que se apagó dos segundos después, haciendo que las rodilla de Peter flaquearan casi hasta doblarse, sin dejar de estirar sus labios con lujuria por la forma en la que su hijo montaba sus dedos. Quizá estuviera llorando, las hormonas de Peter eran difíciles de controlar, más mientras se lo estaba follando muy bien, cuando su padre golpeaba ese punto exacto entre sus paredes esponjosas.</p><p>Al cabo de un rato, después de  desgarrarse la función vital de sus cuerdas vocales Tony sacó sus dígitos con un camino que chorreaba desde la usada entrada de Peter.</p><p>El pecho de su hijo se estuvo recuperando un rato, le dio tregua en lo que él se sacaba los pantalones y la ropa interior para tener su cabeza rojiza presionando el coño de Peter, y arrastrándose hasta el fondo con un solo empujón, estaba demasiado húmedo y bien preparado, lo que consecuentemente hizo fáciles las cosas para insertar su pesada polla en el agujerito rosado de su hijo.</p><p>Sus muslos temblaron al igual que los brazos de su hijo, que se sostenían como podían encima del colchón.</p><p>Las propias caderas de Tony dieron varios tirones superficiales, variando el tono de dónde quería llevarlo y adaptándose a qué de bien presionaba su polla. Un remolino se insertó en su estómago cada que empujaba hacia adentro, jadeando porque cada embestida, cada sensación a su polla enviaba una ola a través de su columna para astillar su raciocinio y volverse un loco poco a poco. </p><p>Se dio el lujo de mirar hacia abajo para ver cómo se tragaba su polla, y analizar brevemente el estiramiento alrededor de su entrada que se enganchaba a su miembro imposiblemente rígido.</p><p>Los dedos de los pies de Peter se enroscan rígidos echando la cabeza hacia atrás. A Peter nadie más lo había follado, pero dudaba mucho que alguien más pudiera ponerlo tanto, porque la manera en la que su padre se lo cogía, crudo y rápido era incomparable para bien o para mal.</p><p>Gimió varios “Papá… papá” le suplicó y le dio las gracias cuando ondulaba sus caderas de forma perfecta.</p><p>Su chico comenzó a gritar sobre la pesada longitud de su padre, cada empuje era más profundo, más necesitado.</p><p>— Shhh bebé — le dijo agitado — ¿Quieres que los vecinos nos escuchen? ¿Quieres que oigan como te violo? </p><p>— A-ah viólame más fuerte papi… </p><p><br/>Las bragas mojadas de su hijo estaban tiradas a un lado, Tony las cogió y le dijo;</p><p>— Abre la boca corazón </p><p>Peter obedeció y luego tuvo la prenda húmeda de si mismo llenándole la boca, ahogando los gemidos a través de la tela. </p><p>Lo hizo rebotar contra su pelvis, escuchando los lloriqueos de su niño. Un mano se movía por delante, y se imaginó que Peter debería estar acariciándose, eso solo logró acelerar el ritmo. </p><p>Gimió, mastico su nombre, y se corrió dentro del agujero carnoso de su hijo. Cuando salió tenía un aspecto rojizo, sus bordes estaban hinchado y le daba un aspecto crudo pero increíble mientras su semilla goteaba.</p><p>Volvió a voltear a Peter.</p><p>— No has terminado bebé — puntualizó quitándole las bragas de la boca y acomodando la cabeza otra vez entre sus piernas.</p><p>La fiesta podría esperar. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>